ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Omnidevice is Found, Part 2
The Omnidevice is Found, Part 2 is the second episode of Nayvin 10. Plot "Previously, on Nayvin 10," said Nayvin's voice. "Who can tell us all the statistics of ruthenium?" asked Mrs. Greenbrook. '' ''"Atomic number: 44. Atomic weight: 101.07. Symbol: Ru, and it is a solid," recited the kid, Nayvin. "Excuse me, can you repeat that? Because all I heard was, 'blahblahI'madorkblahnerdstuff'," said Rachel. The class started laughing again. ''-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Nayvin continued walking, when he saw an object falling from the sky. '' ''The base of the wristwatch popped up, but Nayvin pressed it back down, causing his body to become engulfed in green light. "Aaaaah!" he yelled. Nayvin became taller, and his skin became light gray. His nose grew, and light green spots formed all over him. The wristwatch disappeared, but a symbol resembling it appeared on Nayvin's chest. ''-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' "I, Epis Shift, and that girl, Timi Chemis, are supposed to protect it. I don't remember much else," said the boy, Epis. '' ''-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' ''"Give me the Omnidevice!" Gobroco repeated. '' ''"No!" answered Nayvin. '' ''"How would you like it if I did this?" Gobroco ran into a building, and a few seconds later, it collapsed. '' ''"Stop! You're hurting people!" said Nayvin, flying to Gobroco. '' ''"Yes, and I will continue until you give me what I want." ''-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Nayvin ran to the elevator and pressed the button. Gobroco charged towards him, but Nayvin tripped him and Gobroco fell in. "Nothing you're doing will stop me! I've told you before, you can't hurt me! I'm iron!" "Yep," said Nayvin, creating two squirt guns from his knees. Nayvin detached the squirt guns and then grabbed them. Two more squirt guns then appeared from his shoulders, and Nayvin shot Gobroco with all 4, soaking him. "When exposed to oxygen and water and then given enough time, any iron surface will convert to rust and eventually disintegrate," recited Nayvin. "It's too bad that you don't have enough time!" said Gobroco. Nayvin reached into the elevator and pressed all the buttons. The door closed, and Nayvin sealed it shut using duct tape and two long beams of steel that he had all created. "NOOOOO!!!" yelled Gobroco as the elevator went down. ''-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' "Well, Nayvin? We're all waiting for an explanation," said Mrs. Simonson. A green humanoid alien then busted down the door, and cloned himself twice. The clones all cloned, until there were 30 of them. "Give us the #551: Omnidevice ll!" said all the clones. Nayvin looked back and forth between the clones and his family. The clones then rushed towards Nayvin. ''-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' NAYVIN'S HOUSE (HALLWAY) - 8:03 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 The clones rushed closer. "Stay back!" Nayvin ordered his family, then transformed. Nayvin became smaller, and two antennaes came from his head. His arms shrunk, and his legs combined into one wheel. He became much skinnier. "CEPTSTRUCT!" Nayvin yelled. Mrs. Simonson fainted. "Oh, Minnie!" Mr. Simonson said, catching her. Nayvin's antennaes glowed green, and a few seconds later, a large energy forcefield was formed around all the clones. The clones attacked it, and it eventually busted open. The clones picked up Nayvin, but Nayvin managed to create energy shackles around all the clones' hands and feet, binding them together. The clones made more clones that were not shackled, and they attacked Nayvin. Nayvin jumped onto the stairs. The clones followed Nayvin as he wheeled up the stairs. When Nayvin got to the top, he created an energy slide that the clones slid down. They crashed into the wall, but the first clones made more clones. Nayvin coated all the clones with energy, preventing them from moving or cloning anymore. "Now that that's over, explain everything," ordered Mr. Simonson. Mrs. Simonson (Minnie) woke up. "Okay. So I was running away from bullies when I saw an object falling from the sky. I got closer to it, and it turned out to be a wristwatch that attached itself to my arm. Then I met two aliens, Epis Shift and Timi Chemis that were sent to protect it, the #551: Omnidevice ll," started Nayvin. "That's a weird name," commented Morissa. "That's what I thought. Anyways, we decided to save people, like superheroes using the Omnidevice, which turns me into aliens. We went to the city and fought the metal man, Gobroco, who was knocking down buildings and said he would only stop if I gave him the Omnidevice. We eventually defeated him." "Then who were those green men that just came in?" asked Mr. Simonson. "I have no idea," responded Nayvin. "Okay, something's not right. Where are Epis and Timi now?" asked Minnie. "EPIS! TIMI! COME ON IN!" called Nayvin. Epis and Timi came in, walked around the clones, and stuck their hands out. "How do you do, mother, father, and sister of Nathan?" said Epis. Mrs. Simonson fainted again. "His name is Nayvin, not Na-" started Morissa, but Nayvin covered her mouth. "Don't tell them that. Nayvin is a horrible name, and they're my only friends. I don't want to lose them," Nayvin whispered, and Morissa and Mr. Simonson nodded. "We'll settle all this in the morning," said Mr. Simonson. "But right now, I have work to do. Your dinner is on the table." He dragged Mrs. Simonson up the stairs, and Morissa followed. "I'm going to crash on this long fluffy chair," said Epis, jumping onto a couch in the Simonson living room. "And I'm going to sleep on the floor," said Timi. They went to sleep. "YOU might settle this in the morning, but I'M going to settle this right now," whispered Nayvin. He went out the door and saw clones of the green men carrying everybody out of their houses. Nayvin transformed. His arms curved, and he became gray. His body became shaped like a tube. He grew a long beak, and feathers. "SPAERO!" Nayvin whispered. He flew to the city, where clones were carrying all the residents into one building. Nayvin flew to the other side of the building. He looked in the window, and saw a room stuffed with people guarded by several clones. He saw several more stuffed rooms through other windows, then flew down until he saw one that was empty. Nayvin used his wing to a cut a circle in the window, then he flew into the hole that he created. When the clones went to that room, they saw Nayvin waiting. "Let these hostages go!" Nayvin demanded. The clones each made a clone and told them to watch the people so they wouldn't escape. Half of the green men then ran towards Nayvin and made a circle around him. Nayvin detached one of his wings and threw it. It spun around and hit all of the clones, knocking them down, then returned like a boomerang. The clones got back up and duplicated five times. Nayvin spun his wings and flew in a circle, creating gusts that blew all the green men back. Nayvin threw his wing, knocking the guards down. "Evacuate the building!" Nayvin ordered the people, and they did. He flew into another room, which was also stuffed and guarded. Nayvin made quick work of those guards, then he flew to all the other rooms, defeating the guards and evacuating the people. After he had cleared all the rooms, some more green men were running towards him. "You guys never quit, do you?" "We will if you give us the Omnidevice," one of the clones said. "Keep dreaming." Another one of the clones kicked Nayvin backwards, but he just flew forwards again. Two clones grabbed Nayvin's wings. Nayvin detached his wings and threw them, causing the clones' heads to slam together and knocking them out. The wings returned, and Nayvin flew into the window. "You want me? Come get me." All the clones ran to Nayvin, but he flew backwards, and all the clones fell out of it. "Gullible," Nayvin commented. One of the clones cloned several times, and one grabbed Nayvin's leg. A chain of clones was quickly created. The chain swung forward and backward. Eventually, they got high enough for the bottom clone to swing backwards and attempt to kick Nayvin. Nayvin grabbed the bottom clone and threw his arms down, causing the whole chain to crash into the ground. "I'm tired of this alien." Nayvin transformed. He became blue and bulkier. Two large holes formed in his shoulders, and large rocks floated out of them. "Boulder Slide! Woah!" said Nayvin as he started falling. He controlled part of the ground up and under his feet, enabling him flight. Nayvin dropped the boulders down and onto the clones, then created a large rock arm from the ground, picking up one of the clones. "Where's your leader?" Nayvin interrogated. "He's on top of the tallest building here," the clone answered, frustrated. Nayvin flew over to the tallest building in the city, the Realtors Together for Your Benefit (RTYB) Building. A green man was on top of it, and had two antennae, unlike the clones. "I see you've found me, Nayvin Simonson. Let me introduce myself. I am Oclipoc, and I can clone infinitely. I am also a master in hand-to-hand and toe-to-toe combat. Now, if you would kindly hand me your wristwatch, I will consider releasing the prisoners," said the green man. "Too late. I already defeated your clones and freed everyone," replied Nayvin. Oclipoc grunted, and got close, preparing to fight. Nayvin levitated several rocks up, and combined them into two large rocks. The Omnidevice symbol then became red, and made a weird noise. "Wha-?" Nayvin wondered. Nayvin detransformed. As he was now a human again, he had no control over earth, and the earth platform he was on fell down, and Nayvin with it. But the two boulders had also begun falling above Nayvin. Nayvin tried to transform back, but nothing happened. Commercial break! Nayvin was nearing the ground, when Timi jumped in and kicked one of the boulders away. Epis jumped in and kicked away the other boulder. Epis then caught Nayvin before he hit the ground. "Gotcha, Nathan. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, the Omnidevice needs to recharge sometimes," Epis said. "So, where's the cord?" Nayvin asked. "No cord required. It charges by itself." Epis and Timi carried Nayvin away. They stopped once they were inside a movie theater. "Hey, wait a minute. Oclipoc called you Nayvin Simonson. And earlier, your sister called you Nayvin. So, what's the deal?" asked Epis. "Okay, guys, I have something to admit. My name isn't Nathan Ethanson. It's Nayvin Simonson," confessed Nayvin. "Why did you lie?" Timi asked. "Nayvin is an awful name, and I hate it." "Really? Where we come from, Nayvin is an awesome name. But also where we come from, Nathan means-" started Timi. "Means what?" "...You DON'T want to know." "Well, Nayvin, ''don't do anything like that by yourself again," Epis said. "Okay, I promise I won't," Nayvin said. "Right now, we have to think of a way to stop Oclipoc. His clones can get out of any situation we put him in. Plus, he's a master in combat. His clones will never go away," Timi said. "Not helping," Epis commented. Nayvin was sitting on the floor and glancing into space. "Umm, Earth to Nayvin?" Timi said. "I have an idea," Nayvin said. REALTORS TOGETHER FOR YOUR BENEFIT BUILDING (ROOF) - 10:01 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 Timi was climbing up the wall, when she finally reached the top and saw Oclipoc. "Okay Oclipoc, follow me," Timi said. "Umm, why?" Oclipoc asked. "Nayvin has something for you." "Is it the Omnidevice?" "You'll see. Just come on." Oclipoc considered it. "Okay, I've decided to go. And if Nayvin doesn't give me the Omnidevice, he's not going to be the only one to suffer." Oclipoc jumped off the building and landed on his feet. Timi jumped off and used her powers to make it so it wouldn't hurt when she fell. "Let's go," Oclipoc said. They ran off. WEST FALCON LIBRARY (OUTSIDE) - 10:23 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 Nayvin and Epis were standing and waiting. "I feel like I've been waiting forever. When are they going to get here?" Epis said. "Oh, here they come now," Nayvin replied. "Get ready." Timi and Oclipoc walked over to Nayvin. "Okay, what was it you wanted to give me?" Nayvin stuck out his wrist. Oclipoc was about to take the Omnidevice, but Nayvin activated it and transformed. He became short and fat, with small arms and legs. His body took a weird shape and began sharpening. He became glass. "Hyalien!" Nayvin said. "You want a fight? Well, good. I was looking forward to one instead of you just handing over the watch," Oclipoc said, sticking up his fists. "No fight necessary," Nayvin replied. He stuck his hands onto the ground, and glass appeared from it and coated Oclipoc. Oclipoc couldn't escape it. He tried to clone, but nothing happened. "What's happening? Why can't I clone?" "Glass is inorganic. You use rapidly create organic cells to clone, but inorganic matter won't support organic life. Therefore, you can't clone," explained Nayvin. "No problem. I'll just call on the hundreds of clones I have already made." Oclipoc closed his eyes and sent out a message. All the clones all over the city got the message, and began running to the library. When they got there, Nayvin trapped them all in glass. NAYVIN'S HOUSE (FRONT ENTRANCE) - 11:30 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 Nayvin, Epis, and Timi walked into the house and saw the clones from before, still trapped in Ceptstruct's creations. "Umm, so what do we do with ''them?" Timi asked. Nayvin and Epis shrugged. "It's been a really long day. Let's go to sleep," Nayvin suggested. "Agreed," Epis and Timi said in unison. NAYVIN'S HOUSE (NAYVIN'S BEDROOM) - 6:25 AM - NOVEMBER 8, 2013 Epis, Timi, Morissa, and the Simonson parents walked in. "Well, Nayvin, I guess you're a superhero now. I wonder how they'll act at school," Mr. Simonson said. "Yeah, me too..." Nayvin said, trailing off. OUTER SPACE (SPACESHIP) - MIDNIGHT - NOVEMBER 8, 2013 Opcon po Ror'serque was looking out a window to Earth. "The Omnidevice will be mine!" he declared. THE END Characters *Nayvin Simonson *Epis Shift *Timi Chemis *Morissa Simonson *Jordan Simonson *Minnie Simonson *Various People Aliens Used *Ceptstruct (first appearance) *Spaero (first appearance) *Boulder Slide (first appearance) *Hyalien (first appearance) Villains *Oclipoc *Opcon po Ror'serque Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess Category:Two-Part Episodes